


Odd Behavior

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alicia might be evil, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Perciver - Freeform, Secret dating, Snogging, Theyre not, Wearing his sweater, cute couple stuff, gryffindor quidditch team - Freeform, necklace, set in PoA, they think theyre being discreet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: The quidditch team notice Oliver acting odd.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Odd Behavior

**Angelina** squinted as Oliver strode from the changing room, humming lightly. They'd just finished practice and changed back into their robes. Oliver had an extra accessory with him, however, one that made Angelina squint to be sure she was seeing correctly.

Sure enough, hanging from his neck was a thin silver chain with a bright red 'P' charm. The 'P' in itself wasn't strange (it probably stood for Puddlemere), but the fact that Oliver was wearing a necklace very much was. He wasn't one of the types who insisted that necklaces were only for girls and men who wore jewelry were beta males or whatever they called it—Oliver was stupid, but not that stupid.

No, Oliver normally skipped on jewelry because it got in the way of quidditch and if it got in the way of quidditch, Oliver wouldn't do it. This applied to other things, of course.

Like sleep, and food.

Angelina was snapped from her thoughts when Oliver finally caught up to her, bumping her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head quickly, tearing her eyes from the charm. "Ah... nothing, Oliver. Just exhausted. Y'know, cause you made us wake up at five."

Oliver cracked a smile, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Angie. We'll never win with that attitude." And together, they strolled across the great lawn and into the castle, the charm swinging from Oliver's neck.

~

**Fred** stretched his fingers, placing the quill on the parchment and looking over the seven inches he'd written so far. It was rare for him to do homework, but he'd actually found the topic (fire spells) interesting, so he'd thought why not keep the professors on their toes.

After all, a good prankster was unpredictable.

Unfortunately for him, unpredictability meant he had to stay up far too late working on the essay, alone in the common room. Or...

not so alone.

There was a soft, rhythmic, sound as someone came down the dormitory stairs. Fred turned and saw it was coming from the boys side, and that the person approaching was none other than Oliver Wood. He opened his mouth to say hello, but before he could, he noticed something.

Oliver was wearing a sweater.

Oliver was wearing a Weasley sweater.

Oliver was wearing a Weasley sweater with a 'P' on the front.

Oliver was wearing Percy's Weasley sweater with the 'P' on the front.

Oliver stumbled along sleepily, not noticing Fred tucked away in the corner bent over a candle. Fred watched as Oliver reached the corner of the common room and started searching around, feeling at the darkness.

Finally, he gave a triumphant "Yes!" and stood, a textbook in his hands. He turned back to the stairs and padded up once more, completely oblivious to Fred watching him from the corner. When Oliver had disappeared round the bend, Fred rubbed his eyes.

It must've been later than he thought, and his mind was playing tricks on him. Or maybe he'd just seen wrong in the low light. Yes, that was probably it.

Fred shook the cursed thought from his head as he blew out the candle and stood. 

Just as he'd always known, doing homework only led to trouble.

~

**Katie** wasn't normally a very observant person. Most of the time, she was doing something, wrapped it a book, or fiddling with her wand, or playing with some cards. But she'd left all of that in the dorm that morning, when she'd woken up an hour late and flung herself out of bed to get down to breakfast before it was too late.

Luckily, it was Sunday, or she wouldn't have been able to make it to breakfast at all. All her friends had already eaten and were scattered throughout the castle, so Katie was forced to sit alone and... observe.

She watched a tiny Hufflepuff holding out her wand, attempting to do... something to her plate of eggs. Katie said attempting because nothing seemed to be happening, and after a few seconds of watching, she moved on. A Ravenclaw was buried in a book. Another was not-so-discreetly slipping a muffin into their pocket.

Finally, Katie looked back at her own table. There were three others, beside her. Some third year she didn't know, and... was that Oliver and Percy?

Sure enough, the quidditch captain and head boy were sitting across from each other, chatting over breakfast. Katie started to stand and make her way to sit with Oliver, but she hesitated as he leaned forward.

Katie watched, a little confused, as Oliver wiped some food from the corner of Percy's mouth with his thumb, causing Percy to smile slowly and gently bite Oliver's thumb.

Katie's eyebrows shot up as she processed what had just happened. Oliver retracted his hand, glancing around, and Katie quickly pretended she hadn't been watching, hoping her red cheeks didn't give her away.

To the casual observer, it might have seemed that Percy and Oliver were...

flirting?

Katie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. No, she was just overreacting. Oliver had wiped off the corner of Percy's mouth, that was it. She was just looking for drama where there was none.

And people said getting more sleep made you more keen.

~

**George** pressed down on the sore spot on his calf, massaging the muscles. He was out on the Great Lawn, enjoying free time while Lee and Fred were in a detention he'd managed to escape. He paused as he noticed a familiar figure coming down the lawn.

Percy walked by with a simple nod, adjusting his robes, which were rumpled, probably from the wind. George gave him a small wave in return, watching his retreating back.

Not two minutes later, Oliver came walking from the same direction, though that didn't mean much considering they were outdoors.

George waved him over, patting the ground next to him. Oliver was flushed, eyes bright and hair untidy. "Playing quidditch?" George asked.

"Uh... yes." Oliver nodded. "I was just getting a quick practice in." His hand, seemingly involuntarily, moved up to fix the neck of his robes.

George noticed a smudge of purple and without asking, gently pulled down the collar, revealing a smattering of bruises all on the side of Oliver's neck. George  _ tsked, _ his own leg completely forgotten. "Oliver," he accused. "Did you play with real bludgers?"

"Uh... yes." Oliver repeated. So very verbose. 

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey." George advised. "She knows how to treat that."

"Uh... yes." Oliver said one last time, before rising up and practically sprinting away.

Only after Oliver had left did George realize several things:

One, Oliver's hair hadn't been wet, despite his insistence on showering every time he played quidditch, to preserve the sanctity of the game (Or something like that. Nobody really understood it.) 

Two, bludgers didn't normally leave a group of bruises like that. Normally, they left one large one. George had plenty of experience with bludger injuries.

Three, those bruises looked an awful lot like the hickey Lee had shown them in fourth year, shoving his neck in their faces and insisting Alicia  _ had _ snogged him, how else would he have  _ that? _

Well. That was strange.

~

**Alicia** slid the blank Astronomy chart from her bag, scowling at it. So what if her chart was 'wildly inaccurate' and 'looked like it had been drawn by a toddler'? That was really no reason to make her do the entire thing over again. 

And on top of that, at ten pm. In the winter.

She sighed and pulled off a glove, figuring she might as well get it over with. Tilting the telescope up at Mars, she picked the quill up with her already-numb fingers and started to fill it in.

She froze, her heart skipping a beat as she heard a sharp whisper float from the shadows of the tower. Her wand was out at once, pointing to the place where she thought it had come from.

Then, a thought occurred to her.

Astronomy tower was notoriously Hogwarts' number one snogging spot.

And it was ten at night.

And, nobody was supposed to be here.

Alicia couldn't help but smile as she realized what exactly was hidden in the shadowy corner and she lowered her wand. "Nothing there." she sighed loudly, ensuring they would hear it. Then, she turned back to her chart and started filling it in again, taking her sweet time.

Some called Alicia cruel, but that wasn't how she saw it. She could have cast  _ Lumos. _ She could have turned them into the professors (assuming they weren't seventh years, the only ones allowed to be out this late). She could have discovered who it was and spread nasty rumours.

Instead, she just let them squirm.

It took her nearly thirty minutes to finish the chart, all the while knowing there was a couple hiding behind her, fraught with worry. Finally, she finished and blew on her ink (more out of habbit than anything; the cold air had been more than sufficient to dry it) before sliding it into her bag and walking out.

Alicia, glanced once more at the shadows, squinting hopelessly. It may have just been her mind, but she thought she saw the familiar frame of her quidditch captain, along with the glow of red hair.

But she really couldn't be sure.

~

**Harry** looked up as Fred roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Ron and Hermione, who were too busy arguing to even notice their best friend being manhandled.

Of course.

Harry just sighed and let Fred pull him along until they were by the fire, sitting with the rest of the team, minus Oliver. Fred let go of his arm and motioned for Harry to sit in an armchair. "Alright," Alicia said. "I've called this emergency team meeting because I think we've all noticed something off about Oliver."

There we're nods and murmurs of consensus, though Harry hadn't noticed anything of the sort. He kept his mouth shut, however, and just listened.

One by one, they all explained the strange stories they'd collected. The necklace, the bruises, the sweater. Everyone but Harry quickly realized the common thread.

"You don't think...?" Alicia suggested carefully.

"Think what?" Harry asked, painfully oblivious.

George sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, poor, innocent, Harry. You see, when a man loves a man—" He was quickly silenced with three identical slaps to his arm. He glared at the girls, rubbing his bicep.

"We don't know that they're doing... that." Katie said.

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "They were at the Astronomy tower. I can assure you that they are."

_ "What?" _ Harry asked again. "I don't understand!"

"Well, Harry." Alicia said gently. "We think Oliver might be... dating Percy."

Harry blinked.

He inhaled.

He exhaled.

"Percy Weasley?" he asked.

"Percy Weasley." George confirmed queasily.

"Yes?" They all jumped as Percy himself seemed to appear out of nowhere, eyeing them suspiciously. "Did you need something?"

Angelina recovered first, standing up and jabbing a finger at him. "Cut the act, Weasley! We know you're doing the devil's tango with Oliver!"

"I—what?" Percy seemed very taken aback, but a blush started to spread across his face and his eyes darted between the group. "What are you—I mean,  _ really." _ He stepped back. "Goodbye."

And with that, he left.

~

**Oliver** looked up as the dorm room door opened and shut quickly, Percy pressing his back to it. His face was flushed, and his eyes were wide. "Oliver," he said. "They're onto us."

Oliver smiled. "What?"

"The quidditch team. They know." Percy said, stumbling over the words.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh. They know."

Percy nodded and moved forward carefully, sitting on Oliver's bed. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe I should go talk to them... before they start spreading it around." 

Percy bit his lip. "If you want to. You don't have to if—"

Oliver interrupted him. "It's alright. I want to, really."

"Alright then." Percy gave a short nod and watched as Oliver strode out of the dorm room, and to the common room. Oliver spotted them immediately, huddled near the fire. Even poor Harry had somehow been included. He steeled himself and walked over.

"Hello there." he said casually.

They all looked at him, their faces emotionless masks. He resisted the urge to bolt and instead sat on the floor next to George. "What are you all talking about?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "You know what we're talking about, Wood. Question is, is it true?"

"Um... yes." Oliver said. "But you can't tell anyone! It's a secret!"

Katie high-fived Fred and Alicia grinned enthusiastically. "We won't tell." she assured. "Not even Ron and Hermione,  _ right?" _ She turned her gaze to Harry, who pursed his lips but nodded.

Oliver blinked. "You're not mad? Or... it's not weird?"

"Of course it's weird!" George exclaimed. "You're dating the biggest prat on Earth!"

“Hey, don’t–“ Oliver started.

"But," Angelina interjected. "We don't care, so long as you're happy."

Oliver looked around at them. 

“I hope this means we’ll have fewer practices?” Katie asked hopefully. 

Oliver burst into laughter. “Not a chance!”

They all groaned.


End file.
